Photo People
You have to remember that back when photography was first introduced - many believed it was like a part of their soul was torn out and placed in the photo. Maybe they were on to something. - Dr. Gerard Adamson No one knows if they are alien, if they are from any planet, if they are part of the people that are photographed or what they really want. All that is known is that they live in (or actually are) the photographs and images of those captured by photographic technology. They cannot die as long as there are pictures of them. Profile From those that observe these creatures, it is seen that they all share the same kind of behaviour. They might take on the image of those they 'want', or they are 'born' that way. They can change their features when noone watches them - much like how Weeping Angels cannot be observed without becoming stone. They move within visual representations of reality (photographs, paintings, holograms etc.) They cannot enter mirrors, as they cannot be that fluid in their movement when observed. 'Taking' people They wait until their prey is asleep, and if they have a visual lock on you - they will slowly begin to 'take' you. When the victim is asleep, the 'entity' apparently takes your mind and replaces the lost consciousness with their own, and trapping the sleeping victim inside the photo or whatever dimension they were trapped in. After that, the thing takes over the body and it becomes theirs. The victim is trapped in the photo, waiting for someone else to take over so that they could escape - and the vicious cycle continues. Locations As long as there are pictures, they are there. It could be possible that they are every picture, and people have been being 'taken' multiple times and it is unknown whether who has been swapped with a Photo Person, as these are techinically us. Possibilities Several myths and legends have circulated due to the Photo People being seen a few times, even for an instant. Some of these could be: * They are extradimensional beings that use the visual images of sentient beings to pass through into this reality * They are parts of the beings' souls who are trapped and detached from where they should be and are reaching out for life again. * They are non-corporeal aliens who manipulate the photographs as a way of gaining some temporary form before gaining flesh again. * They are us - from the 'other world'. How to protect yourself If you notice a picture of yourself suddenly appear altered, like it moved when you weren't looking - it is highly likely that they are after you. * Destroy all photos of yourself * Or, keep away from any picture of yourself when sleeping (e.g. remove them from your bedroom, cover them up etc.) They are everywhere, but if they are not around you, if they can't see you - you should be safe. Category:Races and Species Category:Humans